The Tree of Feelings
by remorsful fanfic writer
Summary: What if Dark Link wasn't made by Ganondorf? What does the dead tree have to do with it? What if Link's subconscious created it?


I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

 _Think Happy thoughts... Happy thoughts. Gotta stay positive._

 _Unikitty_

 _Legend has it that deep in the Water Temple, Lies the Tree of Feelings._  
 _It is said that the tree reflects the thoughts of whoever enters the room._  
 _If the thoughts are positive, then the tree will flourish, and a helpful clone of pure heart will aid the owner of the thoughts._  
 _However, If the thoughts are negative, then the tree will be dead and withered, as an evil clone will be formed._  
 _Some call this evil clone, The Trial of the Tree, This is a story about a man facing this trial..._

"Ahhh! Where is that Boss Key?!" Link shouts as he slashes up a Like Like.  
"I don't know, but I think our next item is ahead." Navi chimes. "Great, I wonder what deadly beast Ganondorf has guarding it?" Link ponders exausted.  
"Hopefully something to help us beat the boss, and free the sage." Navi perks up. "The sage... I hope I don't have to marry her after saving her." Link shutters as the image of the Sage of Water, His self-proclaimed fiance, comes to mind.  
Link enters the nearby door, shuddering at the thought of marrying the Zora. "Hey, What's a dead tree doing here?" Navi asks, the tree having reacted to Link's thoughts of marrying Ruto.  
"I don't know. Something about this room feels weird." Link says griping his sheathed sword. Link slowly treads through the milky white water, when he steps on the ground surrounding the tree, the tree absorbs his shadow.

"Hmmm, these doors are barred, the only thing here is that tree." Navi murmers to herself staring at the door. Clang! "Huh? Navi turns upon hearing the sound of metal on metal, only to see Link fighting... Himself?  
Clang, Clang, Clang, Clang. "Agh! No matter what I do, this shadow copies my every move!" Link groans. "Link! Try using items!" Navi encourages.  
"Right, Hmm, How about arrows?" the green clad swordsman declares notching his bow. Link fires two arrows at the beast, but the shadow blocks with their shield for the first, and rolls under the second.  
After standing back up the shadow retaliates with two arrows of it's own, forcing Link to dodge like his doppleganger.  
"Try some bombs!" Link shouts throwing a bomb at the foe. Once again, the fiend defends and throws a bomb, forcing the Hero of Time to defend the blast as well.

"Din's Fire!" Link screams casting the fire spell. As the fire burns, the shadow once again raises it's shield. Afterwards, Likewise the shadow casts Din's Fire, Link brings up his shield as the scorching heat nearly burns his face off.  
"Looks like I'm down to my final weapon." Link chuckles as he pulls out the Megaton Hammer. The hero swings the giant hammer as it hits the shadows shield with a clang, the throwback rattling both sides. Still shaken a little, Link barely manages to defend against the shadow's hammer.  
After recovering, Link pulls out a Deku Nut and uses it's blinding light for a retreat, only to find the shadow unstunned. "Oh, Come On!" Link cries when he notices something different about the shadow. "It looks nonhostile now?" Link pants as the shadow pants with him. Link then adjusts his belt, only to find the shadow mimicking him.  
Curious, Link puts on the Iron Boots and finds the shadow moving slowly as well. "It's like a funhouse mirror or something." Link says staring into the shadow's hazy eyes. "The Deku Nut's Flash must've confused it!" Navi chimes.

Link notices the doors have been unbarred, as he approaches with his shadow friend, the shadow's eyes clear.  
Hearing the danger, Link rolls to the side dodging the sword swipe as the doors bar themselves again.  
The shadow, now more aggresive, slashes left and right trying to catch the rolling Link.  
"I've had enough of this!" Link calls as he catches the shadow by surprise by jumping on it's sword, before slicing it with a jump attack.  
"That item better be worth all this!" Link pants exaustedly, as the room fades to bricks.  
"Hey, Link over here!" Navi says finding a plaque. "Enter, with happy thoughts, and make a friend. Enter with negativity, and friend becomes foe." Link reads.

 **"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME IF I WASN"T WORRIED ABOUT MARRYING RUTO, THAT THING WOULD'VE BEEN WITH ME INSTEAD OF AGAINST ME!?"** Link rages on.  
Sure the Hero of Time was afraid of failing his quest, but marrying Ruto was 10X worse for him.  
Pressing on the swordsman having passed the tree's trial journeys onward, wishing he had known about the room before entering to make things easier.

A/N If you're curious what the tree would've looked like if Link had stayed positive, imagine the tree on the moon in Majora's Mask.


End file.
